City of Discord
“They are permanent residents of the City of Discord.” Soulwhite explained. He knew a great deal about this area. “Within the City of Discord, the permanent residents are protected by the law enforcement team. If there is anyone that attacks or poses a threat to the lives of the city residents then they will be hunted down by law enforcement and killed. As for those that aren’t permanent residents of the City of Discord, they do not receive this treatment. If they die, they die, and nobody cares. This is why many people want to become permanent residents here, however… it is simply far too difficult for most. The simplest method to become a permanent resident in the City of Discord is to buy a house here, but even the cheapest house is several hundred million origin energy runes. Even if a Divine Lord powerhouse had unlimited blank runes and were absorbing heaven and earth origin energy at all times every day, they would still require several hundred thousand years to produce that many origin energy runes. And, a Divine Lord powerhouse can only live for 100,000 years. They would have to work for several generations to accomplish that.” “Such a ridiculous house price?” Lin Ming felt this was unbelievable. Even if a Divine Lord powerhouse were to work for a lifetime they still wouldn’t be able to afford a house? In the Divine Realm this would be incredible. Several hundred million origin energy runes was equal to several trillion violet sun stones, around half of a Boundless World Pill. This was a completely unfathomable price to an ordinary Divine Lord powerhouse! “It is normal. This is the Asura Road, where slaughter is everywhere. It is hard to find a safe place to live. If one can become a permanent resident then they will have a safe place to cultivate and won’t need to worry about being killed every day. This is an extremely tempting proposition to many martial artists. However, there is a limited number of houses in the city so the price is correspondingly high. This old servant just said that if one used origin energy runes alone, then even a Divine Lord powerhouse wouldn’t be able to afford it in their lifetime. But, periodically, there are those that have heaven-defying luck and will obtain a priceless rare god rune. If they sell this god rune it is possible to immediately have the funds to purchase a house. After all, there are many outside martial artists that come here to adventure and temper themselves, and what they want are only god runes. Moreover, these people are often exorbitantly rich.” “Mm.” Lin Ming nodded. He was also the same. He had no interest in buying a house here and only wanted god runes. “Before, you said that there are many places in the City of Discord to obtain god runes.” “Yes, Master, please follow me.” As Soulwhite spoke, he brought Lin Ming to walk towards the center of the city. The streets in the City of Discord were extremely spacious and the buildings were several times larger than Lin Ming had imagined. The buildings were constructed with roughly-hewn rock that wasn’t carved much at all. Even so, it possessed a bold and wild taste to it. Category:Asura Road Category:City